One-Minute Melee: Numbuh Four VS Jasmine
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: Spying a group of people he suspects are Teen Titans in-training, Numbuh Four goes down to bust them at their game. But while the campers of Total Drama surrender easily to the kid, the tall Australian Jasmine decides to stop this kid from becoming a nuisance! What will happen? Based off Hyper Gauge's One-Minute Melees!


DISCLAIMER TIME! I don't own Codename: Kids Next Door, which belongs to Cartoon Network and Tom Warburton, or the Total Drama series, which belongs to Teletoon, Jennifer Pertsch and Tom McGillis! I also don't own the concept of 1 Minute Melee, which belongs to Hyper Gauge!

Time to continue with a certain story arc, here's the next 1 Minute Melee! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

 **1 Minute Melee!  
Where the most fun people have is in the fight!  
Two fighters! Sixty seconds! One victor!**

 ** _GO!_**

* * *

 **(Deserted Island)**

It had been at least a few weeks since Numbuh Three had her battle with Yumi from the Lyoko world that the Kids Next Door had previously overtaken. But she, along with the other members were worried. Even though they now had a new secret base to mingle with other Kids Next Door members, they felt it wasn't a good enough base... so when the members of Sector V turned in their report to Numbuh 362, she gave them a round of congratulations, and gave the five kids another assignment... and right now, they were on their way to do it.

Over near a deserted island, a new base was being built in a treehouse as Numbuh Five was done with the mustard glue gun. She put the back of her hand on her forehead and wiped off the sweat as she said, "There... now that is a good new secret base if Numbuh Five say so herself!"

"It's good we're claiming new bases... may as well make our moves on claiming them so that the Teen Titans don't get any ideas." Numbuh One said as Numbuh Four frowned, looking over the horizon.

"Why a bloody desert island, though? There's NOBODY within miles of here that'll find this place!" Numbuh Four complained.

"Exactly, Numbuh Four! The Teen Titans and any other form of teenage or adult tyranny will never expect a surprise attack from a desert island." Numbuh One explained. "Which is why we set the island rigged to explode, should any form of teenager or adult set foot on this island."

"Indeed he has!" Numbuh Two said as he gave a salute, coming over. "I set it up so that this island will blow up in five minutes!"

"Excellent job, Numbuh Two!" Numbuh One said as he looked over as everyone but Numbuh Three, who was holding an oddly colored cat in one hand and looking through a telescope in another hand. "We have just made a lot of progress today. All we have to do now is report back to..."

Numbuh One noticed Numbuh Three was waving, which struck him as odd. "Numbuh Three, did you have a question?"

"Huh?" Numbuh Three asked... then giggled. "Oh no... I was just waving hi to the boat that just docked in that dock over there."

"What?" Numbuh Four asked in shock as he ran over. "Let me see that."

"Here you go!" Numbuh Three said, throwing the telescope over to Numbuh Four, who caught it with his hand as Numbuh Three was now holding Odd Robbia the cat with both arm. "Come on, Fluffikins, we're going back to the ship to play tea party!"

 _"Help me..."_ Odd thought as he meowed in fear.

Numbuh Four looked through the telescope as he frowned. "Numbuh Three's right. There's a dock near the beach, and a boat just docked in it... and look over there!"

Numbuh Four handed Numbuh One the telescope as he looked through it. Numbuh Four's description was fairly accurate with what he saw... including a black haired man in a blue shirt, khaki pants and blue and white shoes seemingly yapping as the boat opened up. "I see him... another adult, no doubt. But how did he get on this island?"

Numbuh One's eyes widened as he saw a few teenagers walking out of the boat. "I see teenagers coming out of the boat."

"Teenagers?" Numbuh Four's eyes brightened as he pulled out his mustard gun in delight.

"How many do you see?" Numbuh Five asked, out of curiosity.

"About... sixteen, I believe! Sixteen teenagers!" Numbuh One said, counting the amount of teenagers.

"...you think they may be Teen Titans in-training, Numbuh One?" Numbuh Five asked as Numbuh Four jumped off the tree house.

"I doubt it... but we can't risk fighting them now... Numbuh Two, when is that bomb set to go off?" Numbuh One said, turning to Numbuh Two.

"...about four minutes and forty-two seconds!" Numbuh Two said in worry, looking at the watch.

"Then we can't waste any time, we're just going to have to make our escape, and hope the island explodes with those teens and that adult in it." Numbuh One said. "Kids Next Door, retreat!"

Numbuh Two and Numbuh Five nodded as they said, "YES, SIR!"

Numbuh One then blinked as he noticed Numbuh Four was not with the group. He groaned as he put his hand on his forehead. "Numbuh Four..."

* * *

"Welcome to a brand new reality series, called 'Total Drama Island 2'!" The blue shirted host, known as Chris McLean smiled as he held up his hand.

The sixteen teenagers looked at each other as they blinked.

"Uh, no offense, Chris... but you already did a 'Total Drama Island 2'. 'Action', remember?" A raven haired girl in a brown tank top, known as Heather, pointed out.

"Or, if you're talking about Camp Wawanaka, which did take place on an island, then you did that too. 'Revenge of the Island'!" An African American kid in a red shirt and glasses, known as Cameron, said.

"Yeah, this is NOT Camp Wawanaka." A boy wearing the same clothes as Chris, known as Topher, pointed out.

Chris glared at the respective three as he said, "I know that, I know that, and how the heck did they put YOU on the cast?"

Chris coughed. "You see, campers, even though I am aware Camp Wawanaka exploded and drowned in the ocean, I have found this new island, which, and I checked, is not mechanically engineered."

"More like you didn't build the island, mate." An Austrailian girl in a brown safari uniform, known as Jasmine, rolled her eyes.

"I heard that, Jasmine... which is why I'm already setting up your new campmates... it's boys against girls this time!" Chris smiled as the sixteen campers looked in delight. "So, Owen, Geoff, Noah, Alejandro, Lightning, Cameron, Topher and Shawn... you eight will be on the boys team, and therefore, on the 'Swinging Lavadukes'!"

"Sha-bang! That sound wicked!" Lightning, an athletic teen with white hair gave a whoop in excitement.

"I know, it's great!" Owen, a fat teen with a white shirt containing a blue leaf, smiled.

"Lavaduke?" Alejandro, a Spaniard teen with a red shirt, raised an eyebrow. "What the heck is a Lavaduke?"

"I just hope it's not a type of zombie..." Shawn, a teenage boy with a white shirt with a red vest over it and stubble on his chin, shook a little nervously.

Jasmine shook her head as she took off her hat and waved it around her face. "That boy, I swear..."

"Which means, on the girls team, known as the 'Beloved Gummis', is Heather, Katie, Sadie, Izzy, Anne Maria, Samey, Ella and Jasmine!" Chris smiled.

Two girls, both with similar clothing and pigtails, difference being one was a thin brown skinned teenager and the other was a large white skinned teenager, both squealed in delight as they hugged each other. These two were Katie and Sadie.

"...Stuck on a tribe with these two." Heather sighed. "Great..."

"Why did you even INVITE them again, Chris?" A boy with a blue and red shirt, known as Noah, groaned.

"Hey, I figured, 'why the heck not'?" Chris smiled awkwardly.

"...You totally drew their names out of a hat, didn't you?" Heather frowned.

Chris's smile slightly faltered. "Uh... no?"

"Uh, Chris, I'm glad you invited me back in this instead of my sister, but... it's actually Sammy, not Sa-" A blonde haired girl in a red cheerleading outfit started saying, somewhat shy.

"Yeah, yeah, you were Samey back in Pahkitew, you're Samey here! Get with the program, sister!" Chris rolled his eyes. Then he smiled as he coughed, "Okay... we've got introductions out of the way... now let's get to our first challenge!"

"What? You're just going to put us in a challenge, straight off the bat?" Jasmine said in shock.

"Oh, I like that! Let's go through with it!" An orange haired girl with green clothing, known as Izzy, gave out crazy laughter.

"Great, stuck on a tribe with three of the craziest girls I know... can this day please get better?" Heather groaned as she looked at Chris with a glare.

"This first challenge is simple... you have to hit the other team with these paintball guns!" Chris said as he pulled out a box from nearby and pulled out from inside... a can of spray. Everyone blinked as Chris realized what he was holding. He nervously put the can back in as he pulled out another box and pulled out a paintball gun, smiling nervously.

"Oh, like the deer hunting challenge in the first Total Drama!" Owen said in excitement.

"Somebody did their homework." Chris said as he tossed the paintball guns over to the campers. "The challenge is simple... hit the other team with the paintball guns..."

With that said, Heather aimed her gun at Alejandro and started beaning him with paintballs, causing the Spaniard boy to wince and groan.

"HEATHER!" Chris glared. "Aren't you going to wait until I finish the rules?"

"When do we ever listen to you?" Jasmine pointed out.

"..." Chris frowned as he coughed. "You can use the guns, but not yet... we're giving everyone a fair head start... you can only hit the other team with the paintball gun when I say go! The team to win with one member remaining... will get a nice clean house to live in, and the losers, get to live in a stinky cabin that will be delivered later in the day."

Everyone rolled their eyes, save for Owen, Katie, Sadie and and the pink wearing princess, Ella, who looked excited to do this.

"So, go ahead and-" Chris started as he then yelped, realizing that Heather held her gun to Alejandro again and shot him again. "HEATHER!"

"What? You said 'go'!" Heather smirked as everyone gave a chuckle, save for Alejandro, who was now down.

"...it's because of what I did in All-Stars, wasn't it?" Alejandro groaned as he held his groin and fell over.

Chris rolled his eyes. "Ha ha. I will now penalize the g-"

All of a sudden, mustard was sprayed right on Chris as he yelped and screamed, falling over. Everyone was laughing as Izzy said, "Good one, Heather! I didn't know you had a spray function on that paint gun!"

Heather stopped laughing as she blinked in confusion. "Uh, that's not me..."

"All right, you cruddy teenagers, hands where I can see them!"

Everyone was startled upon hearing the new voice. They turned around and saw a blonde haired kid in an orange hoodie, holding what seemed to be a mustard gun.

"...who the heck is that kid?" Sammy asked in confusion.

"No idea, but he looks so adorable!" Katie squealed as she and Sadie ran over, as if ready to hug him.

"HEY! GET THE CRUD AWAY, OR I'LL SHOOT!" Numbuh Four yelled, holding his mustard gun.

Sadie giggled as she said, "He is so cute!"

"Right, I warned ya!" Numbuh Four said as he shot the gun right at Katie and Sadie, causing them to yelp and step back as they saw the mustard boiling on the sand.

"What the heck?" Katie yelped as she grabbed Sadie.

Seeing as how Numbuh Four shot, everyone yelped as they held up their hands.

"All right, you Teen Titans in-training, you thought you could get away with your activities? HA! We of the Kids Next Door won't overlook this oversight!" Numbuh Four started to ramble.

Everyone blinked in confusion as Owen whispered, "What are Teen Titans?"

"No idea, dude." the blonde haired man with the cowboy hat and pink clothes, known as Geoff, whispered.

The others looked around nervously as Numbuh Four still held the mustard gun, swinging it around to each teen. "You cruddy teenagers think you can get away with what you're doing, but you are totally wrong! You're not outsmarting me! Not you, not you, not..."

It was then Numbuh Four noticed Jasmine near the end, hands still up in the air. Numbuh Four's eyes widened as he noted Jasmine's height. "Good gravy, what the crud happened to you?"

Jasmine blinked as she raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"You, the girl higher than everyone else! You look like you've been stretched out by a rack!" Numbuh Four started. "I mean, these teenagers I can understand, but you are a freaking behemoth!"

"...excuse me?" Jasmine frowned, looking down at the kid as she raised her arms down. "I just know you did not call me what you called me!"

Everyone just watched as Jasmine stepped out of line as Numbuh Four aimed his gun at her.

"Did I say you can move?" Numbuh Four said... before yelping as she aimed his paintball gun at him. "Oh... I see... you want some of this?"

Jasmine smirked as she turned to the others, "One of you better count me down!"

"Oh, let me do it!" Izzy smiled as she coughed, then said in a loud voice...

 **"REALITY TV JUST KEEPS GETTING BIGGER EACH TIME!  
FIGHT!"**

 **(60 Seconds)**

"How can you do that voice?" Owen asked... before yelping as all the teens ducked Numbuh Four's first shot.

Numbuh Four smirked as he shot some more mustard out of his gun, giving a laugh. Jasmine ducked to the side as she shot some paintballs out of her gun as Numbuh Four got hit with one of them. Numbuh Four noticed the red paint that was splattered on his shirt, and growled as he started to run over, shooting more mustard out of the gun.

Jasmine then felt some of the mustard splash on her arm, and while she felt it burning, she did her best to ignore the burns as she continued to fire paintballs straight at Numbuh Four.

Numbuh Four then yelped as he ducked to the side and frowned. Numbuh Four had to admit, this behemoth was one fighter of a teenager.

 **(50 Seconds)**

Numbuh Four then threw the mustard gun aside and pulled out another cannon like weapon, made from a gumball machine. Numbuh Four started shooting the gumballs to counter the paint shots as Jasmine stared in determination.

"NO! They're ruining perfect food!" Owen cried as a gumball with paint rolled next to him. "Oh, a gumball!"

Owen was about to reach for the painted gumball, but Cameron swatted his hand, shaking his head at Owen.

All the while, Jasmine frowned as she realized she ran out of ammo in her paintgun and started to get pelted with gumballs. She frowned as she started to charge straight at Numbuh Four.

The blonde haired kid, realizing what Jasmine was about to do, yelped as he nearly dropped his gumball cannon. Before he could react, Jasmine grabbed Numbuh Four and started to run ahead with him to the distance as Numbuh Four struggled to get out of her grip. The fifteen teenagers just watched as they slowly got up.

"Be careful, Jasmine!" Shawn called out.

 **(40 Seconds)**

Deep in the forest, Numbuh Four started struggling in Jasmine's grasp as Jasmine smirked, spotting a place. Then, holding Numbuh Four like a football, Jasmine threw Numbuh Four straight down the river as Jasmine looked down, giving a smile.

Unfortunately, the smile vanished when she saw Numbuh Four activating jet shoes as Numbuh Four gave a laugh. "Ha! Looks like I got the last laugh."

"Not quite, mate." Jasmine smirked as she jumped up and grabbed Numbuh Four as both of them fell down into the river as Numbuh Four yelped.

"HELP! I can't swim!" Numbuh Four screamed as Jasmine looked over and noticed that the river was between two small crevices. She yelped as she started to freak out.

"Closed spaces, closed spaces!" Jasmine freaked as she grabbed Numbuh Four as the shoes kicked in again and flew them out of the pit as Jasmine let go and landed safely, with Numbuh Four spiraling into the bushes nearby.

 **(30 Seconds)**

Jasmine took a deep breath as she got up... but then she heard a stomping sound. Slowly, Jasmine turned around as her eyes widened in shock. A huge elephant like robot controlled by Numbuh Four was stomping in as Numbuh Four laughed. Using the robotic elephant's trunk, he grabbed Jasmine and started to march in with it. Jasmine tried to struggle, but it was no use. Numbuh Four started swinging the trunk around as he threw Jasmine into the air.

Seeing an opportunity, Numbuh Four activated the jet shoes again as he started blasting to where Jasmine was.

 **(20 Seconds)**

Jasmine was seen flying in the air, panicking a bit as Numbuh Four caught up with the tall Austrailian teen and caught her by the waist, causing both of them to fall over as they landed on the ground, a crack was heard in Jasmine's leg.

Jasmine yelped as she started limping a bit, realizing her right leg had been broken. Numbuh Four gave a laugh as Jasmine frowned, limping over to the kid. Numbuh Four looked up and smirked as he pulled out a freeze ray like weapon. "Prepare for the F.R.A.P.P.E.!"

But before Numbuh Four could shoot, Jasmine used her good leg to kick Numbuh Four's hands as the F.R.A.P.P.E. flew out of his hands and up in the air. The orange hoodie wearing kid yelped as Jasmine grabbed him by the collar.

 **(10 Seconds)**

Now in her clutches, Numbuh Four was busy being slapped by Jasmine multiple times. Numbuh Four, getting a little dizzy, was groaning as he didn't have time to hold his head. With that, Jasmine flew Numbuh Four up in the air as she gave a smirk.

"Oh crud..." Numbuh Four gulped, knowing this wouldn't end well.

 **(5...)**

Jasmine limped back a bit, preparing for a punch as Numbuh Four looked over.

 **(4...)**

Numbuh Four tried to grab a branch hanging from a tree, but he came up a little short.

 **(3...)**

Numbuh Four could only shut his eyes, knowing that he was humiliated by a teenager.

 **(2...)**

Jasmine started to circle her fist around, preparing to end this once and for all.

 **(1...)**

Before Numbuh Four could feel the power of her fist, he managed to slip his hand over and steal Jasmine's hat... but it wasn't enough as Jasmine punched him clear into the sky.

 ** _KO!_**

Jasmine took a deep breath as she saw Numbuh Four flying straight... into a wooden flying blimp, much to her surprise. She blinked in confusion as she scratched her head.

"That was... strange." Jasmine said. "But how the heck did that kid end up on this island?"

Jasmine could only shrug as she turned around and started to limp back to camp...

Only to get caught in the crossfire of an explosion as the island was starting to sink.

* * *

Up in the Kids Next Door blimp, Sector V could only watch as the island started to sink. Numbuh Two sighed as he held his heart. "Poor old deserted island... sunk before we could make it a base..."

"A shame, indeed..." Numbuh One said... before turning to Numbuh Four with a disappointed look on his face as Numbuh Four was rubbing his cheek. "What were you thinking, Numbuh Four! Those teenagers were basically harmless!"

"Come on, Numbuh One, I just had to be sure they weren't Teen Titans... I mean, did you notice that cruddy behemoth of an Austrailian speaker they had? Seriously, she was huge!" Numbuh Four complained.

Numbuh One shook his head. "Sometimes, I don't know what to do with you..."

As Numbuh One started to walk off, Numbuh Four gave a smirk as he held up Jasmine's hat. "At least the day is not completely lost... I managed to get that behemoth's hat... all I know is, if we ever cross paths again, I'll be ready for that teenager!"

* * *

Near the sunken remains of the island, everyone was soaken wet as they were all in the water, looking around in confusion.

"...the island... is destroyed? Already?" Chris asked in shock.

"Yep." Heather nodded as Jasmine swam over to the others.

"You okay, Jasmine?" Shawn asked.

"I'm fine, though I think that kid broke my leg." Jasmine groaned.

Katie and Sadie swam over as they started to support Jasmine. Jasmine gave a smile. "Thanks girls..."

Chris frowned. "Well, this is just great. I have a season prepared, and I don't have an island to do this! What are we supposed to do now!"

Owen gave a chuckle as he said, "At this rate, we may as well be living underwater!"

Chris rolled his eyes... then they widened as he smiled at the idea. "Yes, yes! That is a totally awesome season idea! Total... Drama... UNDERWATER!"

Everyone's eyes widened as they turned to Owen, who smiled sheepishly as he felt them glaring at him. "Uh... sorry?"

Jasmine blinked as she realized her head was... hatless. "Er... you all wouldn't have happened to have seen my hat, would you?"

 **This melee's winner is...**

 ** _JASMINE_**

* * *

 ** _NEXT TIME, ON SEASON 3 OF ONE MINUTE MELEE..._**

 ** _There's some unfinished business between two of these fashion loving girls!_**

* * *

And that is this episode of Season 3 of One-Minute Melee! How'd you guys like it? Do you have any criticisms or good comments to say? Leave it in your reviews! Also, if you have any suggestions for One-Minute Melees, please leave it in your reviews, PMs, or if you're on Deviantart and you've seen them on my profile, comment a One-Minute Melee you'd like to see! Maybe I'll put it in my next season! Anyway, thank you all for reading this, have a great day!


End file.
